Yes or No?
by trytocreate
Summary: Ditembak pangeran sekolah dan menerimanya karena tak tega dan belum 1 menit jadian tiba-tiba saja ia mengambil first kissmu? HELL NO!/ Haehyuk/ 1S


Title: Yes or No?

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Fluff overload.

Pair: Donghae & Eunhyuk from Super Junior

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: i always give the same warning^^ not a GS story.

Length: 7.323 words

Summary: ditembak pangeran sekolah dan menerimanya karena tak tega dan belum 1 menit jadian tiba-tiba saja ia mengambil first kissmu? HELL NO!

.

"Lee Hyukjae jadilah pacarku!"

Hyukjae terbengong menatap sebuket bunga yang disodorkan hingga **menempel** menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya. Membuat buket bunga itu terlihat sangat besar sementara si pemberi bunga tak nampak sedikitpun.

Di dengar dari suaranya, sepertinya Hyukjae sudah pernah dengar (atau mungkin suaranya memang pasaran) entah di gedung sekolah bagian mana. Karena Hyukjae anak yang baik –jika yang dihadapinya orang asing–, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tidak marah terlebih dahulu atas aksi kurang ajar si pemberi (atau penempel?) bunga ini meski rasanya ingin sekali menonjoknya.

"Maaf, tapi jarak bunganya **terlalu **dekat." ucap Hyukjae selagi mendorong buket bunga itu dengan halusnya. "Bisa diulangi pertanyaannya?"

Hyukjae tak menyangka ternyata pemberi -penempel- bunga ini Lee Donghae, si pangeran yang sangat eksis dan –tidak– romantis di sekolahnya. Biarpun begitu, Hyukjae merasa biasa saja. Tak seperti perempuan dan laki-laki kebanyakan yang bakalan mengorbankan suaranya hanya demi si pangeran girang yang sok asik dan sok polos ini.

"Aku..." Murid bernamakan Donghae itu mulai bersuara, membuat Hyukjae menjadi sangat gugup. Bukan gugup karena apa yang akan diucapkan Donghae, ia gugup karena kerumunan orang disekelilingnya semakin ramai dan mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Terang saja, Donghae bagai seorang idola di sekolahnya sementara Hyukjae hanyalah siswa berkedok preman garang.

"Aku memintamu jadi pacarku!" serunya tak tahu malu. Kerumunan murid pun semakin ramai apalagi bisikan mereka yang terlampau keras itu semakin membuat Hyukjae gugup. Apa yang harus ia jawab sekarang? Jika iya, fans Donghae bisa melabraknya. Jika tidak, fans Donghae juga melabraknya.

"Ehm... maaf Donghae-_ssi_, tapi aku laki-laki." Hyukjae mencoba menolak dengan halus. Donghae menatap Hyukjae bingung, lalu menatap sekitarnya.

"Disini ada laki-laki yang mau menjadi pacarku?" tanyanya yang disertai teriakan para fans laki-laki. Fans perempuan pun seakan tak ingin mengalah, berteriak lebih kencang membuat gendang telinga Hyukjae serasa pecah.

"Hyukjae? Bolehkah? Bolehkah?" Kira-kira pertanyaan seperti itulah yang tergambar dari ekspresi wajah Donghae sekarang ini. Matanya membulat dan bibirnya agak sedikit mengerucut dengan alis bertautan, ukh... seperti anak anjing hilang.

Kalau begini, Hyukjae tak ada alasan menolak!

"Hmm... baiklah, mungkin kita boleh mencoba..." Hyukjae menjawab ragu-ragu dan tau apa yang dilakukan Donghae?

"Benarkah? Hyukjae _i love you_!"

CHUUUU

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya. Hah? Dia baru menerima Donghae dan Donghae sudah berani menciumnya!? Hei! Ini ciuman pertamanya tau! Yang harusnya ia simpan buat orang yang benar-benar ia cintai! Bukan buat bahan percobaan! Berani sekali dia!

"_YA_!"

Hyukjae mendorong Donghae sekuat yang ia bisa. Jeritan tak rela para penggemar pun mencapai titik puncaknya, apalagi saat Hyukjae dengan santainya menampar pipi Donghae, membuat seluruh orang disitu kecuali Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku batalkan! Jangan dekati aku lagi! Anggap aku tak pernah menerimamu! TITIK!" tolaknya tegas, meninggalkan Donghae beserta kerumunan fans-nya heboh bersama di lapangan.

**~Yes or No?~**

"Kau tau apa yang ia lakukan setelah itu? Ia menciumku! Ya, kau tidak salah dengar, ia menciumku! Cium! Di bibir! Bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku waktu itu! Urghh! Setelah itu aku menolaknya, terus-"

"Stop, stop, stop! Bisa bernafas? Kau benar-benar bawel dan emosian hari ini Hyuk. Seperti anak gadis sedang PMS saja."

Hyukjae menatap Ryeowook tajam. Ia mengangkat penggaris besi dan menodongkannya ke Ryeowook. "Katakan lagi dan penggaris ini masuk ke tenggorokanmu."

Ryeowook memutar bola mata malas. Mau dikatakan beribu-ribu kali pun Hyukjae tak akan berani melakukannya. Hanya berani di mulut saja.

"Terserah apa katamu. Jadi sekarang intinya kau harus menghadapi fans Donghae itu?" Hyukjae mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi mana berani mereka mendekatiku?" Hyukjae berkoar. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabat berkepribadian wanita garang yang bawel di depannya ini sampai akhirnya penghapus papan tulis mendarat di punggung Hyukjae.

"Auw! _YA_! Siapa yang berani melakukannya?!" oceh Hyukjae. Ryeowook melongokkan kepalanya ke pemandangan di belakang Hyukjae, namun tak ada yang sedang menoleh kearah Hyukjae.

"Hyuk, sepertinya hari burukmu sudah dimulai." bisik Ryeowook. Hyukjae menautkan alis sambil mengusap punggung. "Memangnya mereka berani? Biasanya saja mereka takut!"

"Tapi semuanya berbeda kalau mereka melakukannya keroyokan Hyuk!" Ryeowook mengingatkan. Hyukjae mengendikkan bahu.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku jadi tameng!" putusnya tiba-tiba. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya.

"Hah? Tamengmu? Melawan monster-monster penggila Lee Donghae itu? Hiiii! Mending aku pura-pura ga kenal!"

"Ih! Sahabat macam apa yang-"

"Ga kenal~ ga kenal~"

"KIM RYEOWOOK!"

**~Yes or No?~**

Hari-hari Hyukjae di sekolah yang buruk semakin di perburuk dengan adanya Lee Donghae di sekitarnya. Setiap hari Hyukjae harus menatap wajahnya yang mengemis demi sebuah kata maaf. Hyukjae menghiraukannya. Ingat! Hyukjae hanya berbaik hati jika baru bertemu orang asing dan Donghae **sama sekali tidak** asing.

Ryeowook masih anak baik kok. Sangat baik hingga memaksa Hyukjae selalu bercerita tentang kebaikannya setiap Hyukjae bertemu dengan Kim Jongwoon, tetangga Hyukjae yang anak tukang sayur. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kim Jongwoon, gini-gini Ryeowook naksir sejak saat pertama kali mendengar suaranya menyanyikan lagu untuk promosi sayur. Dari tauge sampai kembang kol semuanya dijadikan nada oleh si makhluk yang akrab disapa Yesung ini.

Berhubung Ryeowook hobi masak, selalu saja ada alasan untuk membeli sayur di gerobak bapaknya Jongwoon, Kim Youngwoon. Sekarang pun hobi Ryeowook bertambah yaitu sering ke rumah Hyukjae sambil pura-pura baru kenal Jongwoon. Enak sih buat Hyukjae, keluarganya tidak usah memasak lagi. Ada koki gratis. Simbiosis mutualisme.

Kembali ke topik permasalahan Hyukjae. Si pangeran _hyper_ ini selalu muncul tiba-tiba. Entah dari belakang Hyukjae ataupun duduk diatas loker Hyukjae semua sudah dicoba namun naas, Hyukjae tetap pada pendiriannya. Ryeowook pun hanya bisa menepuk punggung Hyukjae dan bergumam, _"Sabarlah nak, maafkan saja dia. Hidup itu sulit."__  
_  
"Hyukjae _baby_~"

Suara mengganggu itu kembali. Seperti biasa, Hyukjae menghiraukannya. Tapi Donghae tak mau menyerah. Dipanggilnya Hyukjae _baby_ berkali-kali sampai Hyukjae muak.

"Hyukjae ba-"

"Hentikan!" bentak Hyukjae. Donghae berakting seolah-olah sedang men_zipper_ mulutnya.

"Jangan _baby baby_ aku! Kita bahkan tidak dekat! Pergi sana!"

Hyukjae berjalan ke arah lokernya. Lorong sekolah memang hanya menyisakan mereka berdua karena sudah jam setengah 6 sore. Hyukjae ketiduran di sekolah sementara Donghae dengan semangat menunggu si tuan putri bangun dari mimpinya.

"Diam! Jangan ikuti aku!"

"Tapi pintu keluarnya searah."

Hyukjae memutar bola mata malas. Ia mulai membuka lokernya. Tas sudah siap-siap terbuka untuk memasukkan buku pelajaran, tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi ia terlebih dahulu berteriak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae yang ikut panik.

Hyukjae berjalan mundur dan memeluk tas-nya sambil menunjuk lokernya horor. Donghae langsung melihat kearah isi lokernya. Ia terkejut melihat tulisan berwarna merah (sepertinya menggunakan crayon) yang mengutuk Hyukjae agar mati dan...

Cacing.

"Eum... kau takut cacing?" Donghae membalikkan tubuh sambil mengusap tengkuk. Hyukjae mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada tas, seperti anak gadis takut melihat cicak. Jelas saja. Seekor cacing saja Hyukjae bisa ngibrit apalagi berpuluh-puluh cacing yang merayap di lokernya? Hiiiii~

"Kenapa tidak langsung lari saja?"

"Aku kan mau mengambil buku bodoh!"

"Oh, cuma buku di dalam loker doang? Itu catatan fisika kan?"

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik bantu aku buang cacing-cacingnya! Huh! Kerjaan siapa sih?!" oceh Hyukjae. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dan lokernya bergantian, lalu cengengesan sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Dari cara Donghae bergerak saja Hyukjae tau, pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Hehehe. Aku juga jijik sama cacing gimana dong?"

.

.

.

"Hah! Kalian tuh yah, bikin repot aja! Sudah pulang sana!"

Hyukjae dan Donghae berkali-kali membungkukkan badan (meminta maaf) kepada petugas kebersihan sekolah. Berkat ide cemerlang Donghae yang tak sengaja melihat OB sekolah yang kebetulan sedang lewat di lorong, loker Hyukjae pun kini bersih mengkilap.

"Ide yang bagus." puji Hyukjae, "Terima kasih." ucapnya lirih setengah gengsi. Donghae yang memang mendengarnya, menggoda Hyukjae.

"Apa? Aku tidak kedengaran. Coba ulangi!"

"Ih!" jengkel Hyukjae. "Aku belajar gimana dong? Ulangan fisika kan lusa!" Hyukjae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Buku mu kan sudah kuambil!"

"Tapi aku jijik!"

"Terus bukunya diapain?"

"Buang saja!"

"Astaga! Kenapa sifatmu seperti perempuan borjuis sih? Tidak _manly_ sama sekali!" protes Donghae.

"Heh! Enak aja! Aku tuh cowok tulen!" sela Hyukjae tak terima. Ia mengangkat lengan seragamnya. "Nih buktinya! Aku punya otot!" pamer Hyukjae. Bukannya kagum, Donghae malah tertawa.

"Segitu doang? Otot-ku lebih besar loh." Donghae ikutan pamer. Hyukjae menatap otot lengan Donghae yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu kagum, namun ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Gengsi.

"Ya sudah sih! Tidak usah pamer! Jadi aku belajar fisika bagaimana?"

Donghae membuka tas-nya dan mengeluarkan catatan fisika-nya girang sementara catatan fisika Hyukjae sudah dibuang karena memang keinginan Hyukjae sendiri. Hyukjae menatap heran Donghae yang sedang pamer catatan fisika.

"Menurutmu untuk apa manusia menciptakan mesin fotokopi?"

**~Yes or No?~**

Hyukjae dengan malasnya melangkah menuju loker. Ternyata fans Donghae semakin hari semakin sering mengusilinya. Dari melempar potongan penghapus sampai mencorat-coret meja Hyukjae sudah mereka lakukan dan sekarang, keadaan semakin diperburuk dengan adanya Ryeowook yang menyanyikan lagu sayur-mayur.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Ryeowook hanya menatap Hyukjae bertanya sambil menyanyikan lagu sayurnya.

"Bisa kau hentikan nyanyian aneh itu? Kenapa kau bahagia sekali saat sahabatmu sedang kesulitan sih?" protes Hyukjae. Ryeowook menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Kemarin aku diperdengarkan lagu sayur sih sama-"

"Nyanyikan terus dan tak akan kuijinkan datang ke rumah."

"Oke, aku nyerah. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bantu aku ambil barang-barang di loker!"

Baik Hyukjae maupun Ryeowook berjalan kearah yang sama. Hyukjae membuka lokernya dan-

BRUK

-sekumpulan kertas sampah berjatuhan menimpa dirinya. Ryeowook yang kaget hanya bisa mematung sementara Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, menahan amarah yang siap meledak.

Saat sampah itu selesai berhamburan, Ryeowook langsung memunguti sampah-sampahnya tanpa rasa jijik (karena hanya kertas) dan membuangkannya. Hyukjae sendiri masih pada posisinya. Ryeowook pun membantu Hyukjae mengambil seluruh barang yang dibutuhkan dan menutup lokernya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau lapor ke guru saja? Bisa-bisa semakin hari semakin parah Hyuk!"

"Tidak. Biarkan saja. Aku takut malah aku yang terkena masalah nantinya."

**~Yes or No?~**

"Lee Hyukjae-_ssi_, bisa tolong ambilkan buku kimia dan sejarahku di laci meja?"

Merasa namanya di panggil, Hyukjae menengok kearah sumber suara. Di depan sana, Junsu sedang menghapus papan tulis sambil menoleh kearahnya. Hyukjae mengangguk dan memasukkan tangannya ke laci meja Junsu, meraba-raba guna mencari benda yang dimaksud. Hyukjae terlalu malas untuk melihat ke laci meja.

"Nah! Aku dap- Auw!" Hyukjae memekik kecil saat merasakan tangannya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Ia segera menarik tangannya tapi keputusannya malah semakin memperparah keadaan tangannya.

Hyukjae melihat ke laci meja saat menyadari tangannya sudah berdarah banyak. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ada sekitar 5 silet yang ditempelkan di langit-langit meja dan juga beberapa paku yang ditaburkan di atas buku sejarah Junsu. Disaat yang bersamaan, ia mendengar tawa murid-murid yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Makanya, jangan sok jual mahal sama Hae _baby_."

Hyukjae menggeram kesal mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan fans-fans Donghae di belakang. Tidak laki-laki, tidak perempuan, sama saja.

Andaikan sekarang ada Ryeowook, pasti anak itu sudah melabrak fans Donghae. Secara, Ryeowook kan teman dekat Donghae jadi tak ada yang berani mengganggunya.

"Hyukjae-_ssi_, maaf... aku tidak berani menolak mereka..." Hyukjae yang mendengar Junsu bergumam lirih hanya menatapnya tajam dan mengeluarkan buku yang Junsu minta dengan hati-hati. Setelahnya, ia menaruh buku itu diatas meja dan melalui Junsu begitu saja. Bahkan Junsu yang baik kepadanya diperalat makhluk-makhluk tak punya otak itu untuk mengerjainya.

"Oh? Hello Hyukkie baby~ aku dan Wookie membawa- _baby_?"

Donghae dan Ryeowook saling bertatapan saat Hyukjae menubruk mereka dan terburu-buru pergi dari kelas. Ryeowook segera melihat keadaan di kelas dan bertanya kepada Junsu apa yang terjadi. Mendengar cerita Junsu, Ryeowook langsung melempar penghapus papan tulis kearah gerombolan fans Donghae, membuat mereka semua terlonjak kaget. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun, ia langsung meninggalkan kelas dan kembali bergabung dengan Donghae.

"Aku mau menyusulnya dulu."

"Tidak! Biar aku saja!" Donghae ikut-ikutan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua saja?" usul Ryeowook. Donghae menggeleng. "Aku tidak jadi. Nanti Hyukjae malah kesal melihatku. Memang apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Ryeowook menatapi lantai. Donghae mulai penasaran dan itu berarti ia harus menghianati Hyukjae. Sudah waktunya Donghae tau semua hal ini.

"Aku ada ide. Sekalian aku menceritakannya dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Ayo jalan!"

**~Yes or No?~**

Seperti dugaan Ryeowook, Hyukjae pasti lari ke kamar mandi. Ryeowook yang sudah bertahun-tahun dekat dengan Hyukjae tentu saja tau jalan pemikiran laki-laki sok tulen ini. Ia tak akan pergi ke UKS karena pasti menimbulkan pertanyaan guru-guru karena itu ia lebih memilih mengurusi lukanya sendiri.

Mungkin Hyukjae terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya hingga tak menyadari adanya Ryeowook di dekatnya. Ryeowook lebih memilih mendekat kearah Hyukjae yang sedang menyiram luka-nya di wastafel. Ia agak ngeri melihat betapa banyak darah yang mengalir di air wastafel itu. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau luka Hyukjae sudah lumayan parah.

"Hyuk."

Hening menyapa indra pendengaran Ryeowook. Ryeowook jadi ragu apakah ia harus menyanyikan lagu tukang sayur agar Hyukjae menoleh atau tidak tapi karena Ryeowook mengerti serius, ia memilih untuk tidak menyanyikannya.

"Hyuk." Ryeowook memanggil lebih keras, disertai tepukan di pundak Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang baru tersadar segera menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka dan mematikan air menggunakan tangan yang satunya lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Ryeowook menggeleng dan terus melongokkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat luka yang disembunyikan Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae semakin menyembunyikan tangannya.

"A-apa sih lihat-lihat?"

"Aku sudah lihat kok daritadi. Sini lihat!"

"Enggak! Enggak mau dan enggak akan!

"Lihat! Sini! Maksa banget sih! Musuhan nih!"

Satu jurus ampuh yang Ryeowook keluarkan sukses menembus pertahanan Hyukjae. Dengan menyerah, ia memamerkan tangan luka-lukanya kepada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memegang tangan Hyukjae dan mengamatinya. Ia membolak-balik tangan Hyukjae dan berkata,

"Ternyata keren juga."

"Keren kepalamu!" Hyukjae menempeleng kepala Ryeowook, membuatnya cengengesan. "Aku bercanda kok. Ini seram tau!"

"Kau mau ke UKS? Wajahmu sih mengatakan tidak, jadi bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan saja lukanya bisa sembuh sendiri." Hyukjae meniup-niupi lukanya yang perih. Ryeowook mengangguk dan merangkul pundaknya, membuat Hyukjae bingung.

"Apaan?"

"Ayo! Kubelikan kau _milkshake_!"

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju halaman sekolah –yang biasanya sepi– Ryeowook terus menatap tajam orang-orang yang menatap dirinya dan Hyukjae. Gini-gini, biarpun Hyukjae garang Ryeowook lebih garang tau!

Perjalanan mereka menuju halaman sekolah pun berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan. Ryeowook mendudukkan Hyukjae di kursi taman sementara ia hanya menyengir kuda.

"Hehe. Aku beli _milkshake_ dulu ya? _Bye_~"

Hyukjae tak menjawab dadahan Ryeowook. Sebaliknya ia malah menatap Ryeowook bingung. Ini pasti ada yang aneh! Pasti! Ada yang direncanakan sama si penggemar tukang sayur ini!

Sementara Ryeowook yang berjalan menjauhi Hyukjae tersenyum layaknya anak gembala yang selalu riang serta gembira. Diam-diam, di belokan jalan ia menguntit 2 anak perempuan yang sedang menguntit Hyukjae. Salah satu anak itu sudah membawa ember berisi semen cair yang membuat Ryeowook yakin pasti untuk mengerjai Hyukjae.

_'Mau mengerjai Hyukjae? Huh! Langkahi dulu mayatku!'_

Iseng, Ryeowook menyibakkan rok mereka lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa agar tidak ketahuan wajahnya. Ia terkikik begitu mendengar mereka berteriak dan semakin histeris saat terdengar bunyi sesuatu terjatuh. Bisa ditebak, itu ember semen yang terjatuh dan pasti mengenai mereka. Yeah. Pasti.

_'Mami, Yesung keren, maafkan Wookie yang terpaksa harus mesum demi Hyukkie...'_

.

.

.

Sementara itu Hyukjae malah tidur-tiduran di kursi. Siang-siang begini, tidur adalah pilihan yang paling menyenangkan.

Baiklah, tidak akan menyenangkan kalau ada Lee Donghae.

"_YA_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Hyukjae langsung terduduk saat Donghae tiba-tiba saja muncul tanpa diundang dan tanpa izin memasangkan bunga di daun telinga Hyukjae. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Sedang apa anak itu kemari? Mau membuat Hyukjae dalam masalah lagi?

"Yah! Jangan dibuang dong. Kan cantik kalau begitu." protesnya saat Hyukjae menarik kasar bunga yang dipasangkan di daun telinganya. Padahal kan Donghae sudah susah payah asal-asalan mencabut dari pohon 10 meter di belakang...

"Cantik gigimu! Aku laki-laki! Aku tampan!"

"Iya deh terserah apa katamu. Mungkin kamu perempuan yang terperangkap dalam tubuh laki-laki." Donghae dengan seenaknya duduk di sebelah Hyukjae. Hyukjae langsung menggeser tempat duduknya hingga ke ujung kursi, membuat mereka pojok-pojokan sekarang.

"Apa sih?! Aku itu cowok tulen! Sudah ah! Kenapa bisa disini?"

"Kenapa? Ini kan halaman sekolah, terbuka untuk umum. Lagipula aku mau berdekatan sama Hyukkie _baby_~ kan aku belum di maafkan." Donghae mengedip-ngedipkan matanya membuat Hyukjae semakin sebal. Maafkan? Atau tidak dimaafkan? Ah, tapi ujung-ujungnya pasti tetap diganggu juga. Huh!

"Baiklah, kumaafkan. Sudah! Jangan ganggu lagi!" usir Hyukjae.

"Ah! Jahat!"

"Memang iya!"

"Tapi aku juga suka sama Hyukkie yang jahat~" ucap Donghae yang membuat Hyukjae tak berkutik. Berterima kasihlah kepada Ryeowook, Donghae tau bagaimana cara menghadapi Hyukjae.

"Hah! Terserah!" Hyukjae berdiri, ingin pindah ke tempat yang lebih aman atau mungkin menyusul Ryeowook. Belum Hyukjae berjalan lebih dari 5 meter, Donghae menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya ke tembok terdekat. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Hyukjae agak syok. Donghae sendiri menyeringai. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah barat, dimana ada beberapa murid yang sedari tadi menguntitnya di balik pohon, kini tengah menggeram kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hyukjae mendorong Donghae yang semakin menempel dengannya. Tapi dilihat dari otot saja Hyukjae sudah kalah jauh, jadilah Hyukjae yang terdorong balik. Hyukjae menyerah saat Donghae menahan kedua tangannya diatas kepala Hyukjae.

"Tanganmu kenapa?"

Hyukjae terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Donghae.

"Itu saja?"

"Itu saja."

Huh?

_HOLY SHIT_? Donghae cuma mau menanyakan ini?

"Kurasa menanyakan keadaan tanganku tidak perlu dalam posisi seperti ini idiot!"

"Kau pasti kabur."

"Tidak akan."

Tidak akan memang jawaban Hyukjae. Tapi sedari tadi Donghae melihat mata Hyukjae yang terus melirik kesana-kemari sambil memasang ekspresi aneh-aneh. Ketahuan sekali sedang mencari jalan keluar.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak mau mempercayaimu." ucap Donghae, "Jadi, kenapa tanganmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Itu urusanku! Aku khawatir tau!"

Hyukjae agak tersentuh mendengar Donghae mengkhawatirkannya, tapi tetap saja. Untuk apa ia memberitahukan keadaannya pada Donghae?

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu! Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" berontak Hyukjae. Donghae menggelengkan kepala.

"Jawab atau kukelitikin nih!"

"Kelitikin aja! Sudah kebal!" tantang Hyukjae. Donghae menghela nafas.

"Hyuk, aku serius." Donghae melepaskan kedua tangan Hyukjae. Seharusnya Hyukjae bisa lari sekarang, tapi entah mengapa ia membeku di tempat saat Donghae menyentuh tangan terlukanya. Donghae mengelusnya halus, membuat Hyukjae merasa nyaman dan tidak sakit. Hyukjae merasa agak tenang saat melihat tatapan mata Donghae yang begitu tulus. Entah mengapa ia menyukainya saat Donghae berbicara lembut –dan agak dewasa– pada dirinya, tak seperti biasanya. Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Hyukjae sedikit tertarik keatas.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Ryeowook-_ie_. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura bodoh lagi. Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu selama ini? Bahkan hari ini tanganmu sampai terlihat mengerikan Hyuk." lirihnya. Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya saat Donghae mulai menciumi luka-lukanya. Gengsi yang teramat sangat tinggi membuat Hyukjae menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae. Donghae terlihat agak terkejut sementara Hyukjae sebisa mungkin menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"J-jangan sentuh. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, jadi pergilah. Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Donghae tersenyum kecut, membuat Hyukjae mendadak tidak enak. Entah kenapa Hyukjae jadi kepikiran.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu mau-mu. Bye."

Donghae langsung meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian. Mereka yang mengumpat di balik pohon tersenyum senang. Ini berarti mereka bisa semakin mengerjai Hyukjae. Oh. Tidak sampai Ryeowook menepuk pundak mereka semua dari belakang, membawa pedang yang sebenarnya dititipkan untuk anak-anak wushu. Fans pun berlarian sementara Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Ia bersyukur Hyukjae sedang terbengong karena setiap kali Hyukjae bengong, ia seperti orang buta tuli yang hanya bisa sadar jika ditepuk.

"Hyuk Hyuk~" Ryeowook menepuk pundak Hyukjae sok ceria. Seperti apa yang sudah diramalkan Ryeowook dari kantin, Hyukjae pasti terkejut.

"H-hah? Apaan? Oh..." Ryeowook menyodorkan _milkshake_ Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke sedotan saja. Entah mengapa ia jadi tidak begitu nafsu minum.

"Hyuk? Minum dong! Capek tau ngantrinya! Butuh perjuangan nih!" Ryeowook yang sadar mencoba menaikkan kembali semangat Hyukjae namun Hyukjae hanya menyedotnya sedikit-sedikit seperti tidak niat minum.

"Kau kenapa sih?" pancing Ryeowook yang pura-pura tidak tau apa-apa. Hyukjae yang memang mudah terperangkap omongan teman pun menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa yang kulakukan itu terlalu kebangetan nggak sih?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Hyukjae menghela nafas.

"Hah, kau bukan sahabat yang baik Wook. Harusnya kau menggelengkan kepala."

"Loh kok aku? Kau kan menanyakan pendapatku, memangnya aku harus berbohong?" Ryeowook menyela tidak terima. Enak saja sahabat baik begini malah tidak dipercaya.

"Hah, sudahlah. Mungkin nanti aku harus mencarinya lagi."

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Ryeowook yang pura-pura polos mengerjapkan mata.

"Aku mau minta maaf."

**~Yes or No?~**

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat dan itulah yang terjadi pada hyukjae.

4 hari sudah Hyukjae lalui tanpa menemui Donghae. Katanya sih anak itu tanpa keterangan tidak masuk sekolah. Jangan-jangan Donghae diam-diam pindah ke luar negeri di saat Hyukjae belum meminta maaf.

4 hari tanpa Donghae rasanya sepi. Tidak ada yang mengganggu Hyukjae lagi seperti biasanya. Maksudnya tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkannya dengan heboh lagi. Jangan-jangan Donghae benar-benar akan menjauh dari kehidupan Hyukjae. Astaga, jangan sampai.

"Hyuk jangan masuk!"

Hyukjae langsung terhenti di depan pintu kelas saat Ryeowook meneriakkan namanya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Ryeowook berlarian kearahnya. Alis mata sedikit bertaut karena tidak diizinkan masuk kelas.

"Kenapa?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Ia membuka pintu kelas perlahan dan mendorongnya menggunakan sapu yang tergeletak di depan kelas.

Pintu kelas terdorong dan di saat bersamaan sebuah ember jatuh beserta isinya. Anak-anak kelas mendengus kesal sementara Hyukjae menatap isi ember yang sudah tumpah itu horor dan Ryeowook menatapnya kesal.

"I-itu c-cacing?" Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia tau Hyukjae bukan hanya jijik melihat cacing, tapi Hyukjae benar-benar takut karena saat masih kecil Hyukjae selalu ditakuti dengan cacing oleh ibu-nya kalau-kalau dia nakal.

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berbalik badan sambil memegangi perutnya. Ryeowook yang sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi langsung menarik Hyukjae ke kamar mandi terdekat. Anak itu pasti merasa mual.

Setelah puas di kamar mandi, Ryeowook mengajak Hyukjae kembali ke kelas. Sebelum Hyukjae memasuki kelas, Ryeowook mengamankan cacing-cacing yang belum dibersihkan itu. Bukan Ryeowook namanya kalau tidak iseng. Ia mengangkat beberapa cacing itu dengan sapu lalu melemparkannya ke anak-anak kelas, membuat mereka menjerit tidak karuan.

Ryeowook mengecek seluruh isi tas Hyukjae dan setelahnya membawanya keluar kelas. Semakin hari perbuatan mereka semakin menggila dan Hyukjae seharusnya tidak masuk sekolah dulu. Ia menarik Hyukjae yang memejamkan matanya, geli melihat cacing-cacing itu menggeliat di lantai kelas.

"Nah! Sudah! Aku mau izin ke kepala sekolah dulu. Tas-mu mau kubawa atau tinggal?"

"Tinggal saja."

"Oke, tunggu ya!"

Hyukjae melambaikan tangan pada Ryeowook yang berlari kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah. Ia menghela nafas. Fans Donghae itu sudah terlalu berlebihan. Di saat Donghae tidak masuk pun mereka semakin menjadi. Hyukjae sudah lelah. Sangat sangat lelah menghadapi mereka. Kalau bisa, Hyukjae ingin pindah sekolah saja.

Hyukjae baru ingin mencari tempat duduk. Ia sedang mencari kesana kemari sebelum tiba-tiba saja dihadang beberapa murid. Sekitar 8 orang mungkin? Entahlah, tidak terlalu penting. Yang penting bagi Hyukjae, ia harus lari! Pasti akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Ups! Mau lari kemana mau?" salah satu dari mereka menarik tangan Hyukjae, membuat tas yang dibawa Hyukjae terjatuh. Yang lainnya mengangkat tas itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Hyukjae menggeram kesal. Tas itu tidak murah tau! Apalagi ada ponsel Hyukjae disitu!

"Apa-apaan dengan ekspresi mukamu itu? Menyebalkan sekali!" Seorang perempuan menarik rambut Hyukjae kasar dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Perempuan itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Oh? Jadi cuma tampang pasaran yang begini doang bisa disukai Donghae? Atau jangan-jangan sifatnya yang sok jual mahal itu yang disukai Donghae? Aduh, kasihan sekali Donghae." Perempuan itu melepaskan genggamannya pada rambut Hyukjae kasar, membuat Hyukjae meringis. Sakit tau!

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Huh? Aduh maaf ya kalau kubilang tidak bisa bagaimana?" Seorang murid lainnya menyahut. Yang lain tertawa membuat Hyukjae semakin kesal. Andai saja tiba-tiba ia bisa berubah seperti Naruto...

"Bawa dia!" perintah perempuan yang menarik rambut Hyukjae tadi. Dilihat dari gaya-nya pasti dia si ketua. Hyukjae kan cowok, harusnya ia sanggup dong lepas dari 8 monster ini? Ah. Tunggu. 1 banding 8 ya?

Hyukjae memberontak berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya. Saat satu tangannya terlepas, anggota yang lain lah yang berganti menahan tangannya. Kalau begini terus sia-sia dong? Bisa sih Hyukjae memukul mereka satu-satu, tapi nanti Hyukjae malah dipanggil ke ruang konseling. Andai saja Hyukjae mengerti bela diri...

"LEPASIN, JELEK!" teriak Hyukjae. Di depan matanya sekarang ada ruangan yang sedang di renovasi. Tanda-tanda bahaya, Hyukjae semakin heboh memberontak.

"Woi lepasin lepasin lepasin lepasin lepasinnnn!" rusuh Hyukjae. Ia menarik tangannya kesana-kemari, membuat orang-orang yang memeganginya agak sempoyongan. Kesal, mereka langsung mendorong Hyukjae hingga menabrak pintu dan kembali di dorong saat pintu terbuka, membuat Hyukjae jatuh tersungkur di dalamnya. Hyukjae mulai panik saat pintu itu ditutup. Ruang renovasi begini jorok tau! Panas lagi!

"Woi buka pintunya!" Hyukjae menggedor-gedor pintu. Kalau saja dia bisa menendang jendela, ia pasti sudah menendangnya. Masalahnya ruangan ini belum dibuat jendela.

"Wah! Kuncinya hilang gimana dong?" Anak-anak itu sok panik lalu tertawa, "Ehmm... kita punya hadiah loh buat kamu. Selamat menikmatinya!" seru si ketua. Hyukjae menoleh ke belakang saat langkah kaki mereka terdengar menjauhi ruangan.

"Omaigat..."

Cacing. Cacing _everywhere_.

Mami, Hyukjae pengen nangis...

"Hei kalian semua buka pintunya!" teriak Hyukjae. Tak ada yang menjawabnya. Jelas sekali, ruangan ini kan paling ujung lorong sekolah. Daerah yang paling jarang dikunjungi karena hanya ada laboratorium. Palingan cuma si jenius Kyu satu-satunya murid yang memakai ruang laboratorium. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah pindah sekolah.

"Buka pintunya~" rengek Hyukjae sekalipun ia tau tak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Ia terduduk di lantai, bersandar di pintu. 2 meter dari pintu sekitar puluhan tuan cacing menunggu. Hyukjae yang geli menekuk kedua lututnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal lorong sepi, bagaimana kalau ada hantu?

"Huwaaaaaa mami Hyukkie lebih takut sama cacingggg!" jeritnya. Sepertinya suara Hyukjae terlalu keras hingga menggetarkan tanah dan membuat cacing itu semakin gencar menggeliat. Hyukjae menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Bayangkan kalau Hyukjae berteriak berkali-kali. Bisa jadi itu cacing... Hiiiiii.

"Siapapun tolongin Hyukkie... Wookie... Hae... siapapun... si bapak botak juga boleh deh. Pak kumis juga boleh. Ibu judes juga boleh, siapapun..." ucap Hyukjae tidak karuan. Saking terdesaknya, dari guru Kimia sampai konseling semua disebut dengan julukannya.

"Hiks... Aku cowok masa takut sama cacing sih... hiks... Mami sih takutinnya pakai cacing! Hiks... Pakai capung aja kenapa sih..." rutuk Hyukjae. Di ujung ruangan, ia melihat seekor tikus yang sedang menatapnya. Mereka tatap-tatapan.

"Aku lebih takut cacing! Hyukkie lebih takut... hiks"

Hyukjae kembali bersugesti dirinya takut cacing. Yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanya menangis, menangis, menangis dan menyusun rencana dendam. Awas saja semua orang yang mengerjainya! Nanti Hyukjae taruh ular satu-satu baru tau!

TOK TOK TOK

Setelah menunggu setengah jam –bersama cacing– akhirnya ada yang mengetuk pintu. Mata Hyukjae sempat berbinar. Mau itu gorila, raksasa, gajah, ataupun guru _killer_nya Hyukjae tidak peduli. Yang penting masih ada secercah harapan kecuali Hyukjae berhalusinasi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa di dalam?"

Suara ini... Astaga astaga astaga! Hyukjae boleh _fanboy-ing_?

"Halo? Ada orang? Atau tidak ada? Tapi tadi kok aku denger isak tangis orang? Jangan-jangan bukan orang? Hiiii..."

Sudah pasti Donghae. Tapi Donghae berani kesini sendirian? Bukannya katanya Donghae takut hantu ya? Kan lorong ini sepi, jadi cerita-ceritanya banyak.

"S-siapa deh di dalam, ada orang? Tidak ada aku pergi nih."

"T-tolong..." lirih Hyukjae. Sedetik kemudian ia sadar kalau ia malah menakuti Donghae dengan suaranya yang kekecilan dan terlalu halus.

"TOLONG WOY TOLONG INI HYUKJAE!"

Tapi tidak begini juga...

"Hyukjae? Hyukjae Lee Hyukjae? Hyukkie _baby_? _Baby_-ku?"

Kesabaran Hyukjae seakan diuji. Sudah yang keberapa kalinya Hyukjae mengatakan, mereka tidak dekat dan jangan _baby baby_ dia. Tapi atas nama cacing, Hyukjae lebih mengharuskan dirinya keluar sekarang.

"Iya, cepat tolong aku!" Hyukjae memohon. Di lain pihak Donghae malah kegirangan saat Hyukjae tidak marah karena di panggil _baby_.

"Panggil aku _oppa _nanti kubukain."

"_OPPA_ KEPALAMU! AKU LAKI-LAKI DAN AKU SEDANG MERANA KAMU MASIH BISA BERCANDA HAH DONGHAE JELEK?"

"Oke, aku serius. Tapi disini tidak ada kunci mau ku dobrak saja?"

"Jangan! Kalau pintunya rusak kita pasti kena masalah!"

Donghae terdiam. Ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuka pintu itu dengan mudah dan cepat. Donghae pun mencoba memutar gagang pintu yang belum sempat ia sentuh sedari tadi.

JGREK

"Eh?"

Donghae terkejut saat pintu itu bisa terdorong. Hyukjae pun tak kalah terkejut saat merasakan tubuhnya yang terdorong. Bukankah pintunya di kunci?

"Emm... Hyuk? Tadi kau coba buka pintunya?"

"T-tidak. T-tapi mereka tadi menguncinya kan?" Hyukjae bertanya balik yang jelas saja Donghae tidak tau. Hyukjae merasa amat sangat sangat malu. Astaga, sedari tadi tidak dikunci? Dia menangis disini itu sia-sia? Terus tadi dia berteriak minta tolong untuk siapa? Mau ditaruh dimana muka Hyukjae?

"Hihihi. Kau lucu sekali. Mungkin mereka tidak mengecek apakah pintu ini sudah terkunci atau belum. Sudah. Minggir dari pintu!" suruh Donghae. Hyukjae pun sedikit bergeser dengan wajah ditundukkan karena malu. Dia tak sanggup melihat wajah Donghae sekarang.

Donghae masuk dan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka lebar. Di sebelah pintu, Hyukjae terduduk.

"Hei! Berdiri!"

Donghae bingung saat Hyukjae tak merespon. Apa yang dilihatnya adalah tubuh Hyukjae gemetar. Otak polos –bodoh– Donghae masih memproses apa yang terjadi. Terduduk, menunduk, tubuh gemetar. Hmm... penyakit apa ya?

"_B-baby_ nangis?" Satu pertanyaan bodoh meluncur dari mulut Donghae. Ia langsung berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Hyukjae.

"Aku bukan _baby_-mu bodoh!" Hyukjae menjitak kepala Donghae sampai ia jatuh terduduk. Sambil mengelus keningnya, Donghae melihat Hyukjae yang sedang mengusap matanya takjub. Garang begini cengeng juga. Lucu. Ia ternyata tidak salah pilih orang untuk disukai.

"Tuh kan _baby_ nangis. Cup cup cup... Katanya cowok tulen, kok dikurung aja nangis sih? Kayak cewek." Donghae mengusap air mata Hyukjae dan memeluknya. Maksud Donghae untuk menghibur Hyukjae tapi sepertinya ia lebih terdengar mengejeknya.

"Niat menghibur atau ngejek sih? Aku bukan _baby_-mu!" Hyukjae mendorong-dorong Donghae. Huh. Sudah bagus ditolongin. Dikhawatirin. Eh malah diusir. Untung Hyukjae kalah tenaga kalah otot. Donghae tak sanggup ia rubuhkan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Memang kenapa nangis sih? Ruangannya tidak terlalu gelap kok. Masih ada lampu. Kenapa? Ruangannya pengap ya? Panas ya? Atau bau?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Gengsi ia tendang jauh-jauh. Ia menarik baju Donghae untuk mendekat dan menangis sepuasnya disana. Mumpung tidak ada tisu, baju Donghae pun jadi alternatifnya.

"D-di belakang..."

Donghae mengerutkan kening. Di belakang? Jangan-jangan... ada hantu?

"D-di belakang ada apa?"

"L-lihat saja..."

Biar tidak kelihatan cemen, Donghae menoleh ke belakang sok berani. Tidak ada hantu kok. Terus ada a... pa...

"Urgh..." Donghae bahkan tidak berani menenggak ludah saat melihat tumpukan cacing yang semakin lama semakin mendekati mereka. Menjijikan sekali.

Tanpa aba-aba, Donghae langsung menarik tangan Hyukjae dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sekarang dia tau apa sebab Hyukjae mendadak cengeng. Dia saja mual melihatnya.

"T-terus cacingnya diapain?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghae mengusap tengkuk dan cengengesan.

"Aku jijik sama cacing gimana dong?"

.

.

.

"Hah! Kalian tuh yah, bikin repot aja! Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya! Hobi banget sih ngumpulin cacing! Malah di ruangan renovasi lagi! Sudah pulang sana!"

Hyukjae dan Donghae berkali-kali membungkukkan badan (meminta maaf) kepada petugas kebersihan sekolah. Berkat Donghae yang tak sengaja melihat OB sekolah sedang menyikat kamar mandi, ruang renovasi bersih dari binatang-binatang menggeliat.

"_De javu_ ya? Dulu kita juga pernah mengalaminya." ucap Donghae. Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ehm... 4 hari ini kamu kemana?" Mencoba membuang gengsi jauh-jauh, Hyukjae bertanya. Donghae tertawa kecil membuat Hyukjae kebingungan.

"Kenapa? Kangen ya?" goda Donghae. Spontan wajah Hyukjae memerah. Spontan juga Hyukjae menggebuk punggung Donghae lumayan keras sampai-sampai suaranya terdengar menyakitkan.

"Iya, iya aku bercanda. Aku demam. Tadi pagi sebenarnya aku sudah masuk sekolah. Kamu yang terlalu sibuk di kelas sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan kelasku."

"Tapi biasanya kamu yang ke kelasku!"

"Oh, jadi ada yang mau kudeketin setiap hari?" goda Donghae. Tangan Hyukjae diangkat tinggi-tinggi, siap untuk menggebuk Donghae.

"Oke ampun. Tangannya turunin dulu. Nah, oke. Itu kan lebih baik."

Hyukjae tak menjawab selain menurunkan tangannya. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan beberapa saat. Angin musim gugur meniup dedaunan, membuat daun-daun itu berjatuhan dengan indahnya. Donghae pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Daun berjatuhan begini... serasa menikah ya? Bedanya menikah itu pakai bunga." ucap Donghae. Hyukjae menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa?"

"T-tidak, tidak apa-apa." Donghae menggeleng. Kalimat itu kalau sampai di dengar Hyukjae, bisa-bisa Donghae dijadikan makanan kambing.

"Hyukjae/ Donghae."

Donghae dan Hyukjae saling bertatapan.

"Kamu duluan."

"Nggak kamu aja."

"Kamu."

"Kamu."

"Kamu."

"Kamu."

"Aku/ aku."

Donghae dan Hyukjae terdiam sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan." Hyukjae mengambil keputusan, "Ehm... itu... terima kasih ya. Kejadian bodoh sih, tapi yah... gitu deh..." Hyukjae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Donghae hanya bisa tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya sampai ke depan rumahnya. Hyukjae yang baru tersadar mengerutkan kening.

"Loh, ini rumah siapa?"

"Rumahku lah."

"Kok aku kesini?"

"Kok kamu ikutan?" Donghae bertanya balik. Ia tersenyum melihat kekasih masa depannya yang celingak-celinguk seperti orang bodoh.

"Ya sudahlah. Masuk ke rumahku dulu saja. Sekali-kali mampir lah. Keluargaku nggak suka makan orang kok." Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae memasuki rumahnya, "Oh, tapi kalau anjingku nggak tau deh suka menggigit orang asing apa kagak." ucap Donghae. Ia tertawa saat melihat Hyukjae yang sudah bersiap untuk lari. "Bercanda lah, anjingku nggak gigit kok. Kan masih belum punya gigi."

Hyukjae memasuki rumah Donghae dan disambut hangat keluarga Donghae. Walaupun wajah mereka rata-rata seperti orang cuek dan pendiam, tapi sebenarnya mereka itu pemalu dan sangat ramah. Tidak seperti kakak perempuan Hyukjae yang ramah sama orang asing tapi kalau mengamuk seperti singa lepas kandang. Ups.

"Oh iya. Wookie mana?" Hyukjae bertanya saat memasuki kamar Donghae. Dia tidak ada maksud tertentu kok saat masuk kamar Donghae. Tadi barusan dia diajak keliling rumah sama tante Lee dan Hyukjae memutuskan kalau kamar Donghwa –kakak Donghae– itu yang paling bagus isinya.

"Tadi sih dia bilang dia mau pulang duluan. Dia kira kamu sudah pulang duluan meninggalkan dia."

"Terus kok kamu bisa tau aku di ruangan itu?"

"Iseng. Aku mau jalan-jalan di daerah situ. Sudah lama nggak ke laboratorium, yah, aku kan anak sosial jadi sudah nggak ke laboratorium lagi. Terus aku mendengar isakan seseorang. Yah, awalnya kukira hantu sih." jujur Donghae. Hyukjae yang capek dikerjai sudah malas untuk memukul Donghae.

"Ah iya. Tadi kamu mau ngomong apa?" Hyukjae melihat-lihat album foto Donghae. Anak ini agak hobi fotografi. Objek fotonya juga menarik. Hyukjae mengernyit saat melihat satu album penuh fotonya.

"Apa-apaan nih?" Hyukjae mengangkat album berisikan fotonya. Dia menatap Donghae penuh penjelasan.

"Foto-mu lah."

"Dari aku SMP?" Donghae mengangguk.

"Oh, jadi yang sering ngumpet di pohon itu memang _stalker_?" Donghae mengangguk. _Stalker_, tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Aku langsung tertarik saat kau menolong anak kecil jatuh dari ayunan. Setelah itu aku terus mencari informasi tentangmu dan ternyata aslinya lumayan garang. Kaget sih, ternyata garang begini baik juga." puji Donghae. Hyukjae memutar bola mata malas. Yang ia dengar barusan itu hinaan kan?

"Tunggu. Jangan-jangan sekarang kau masih-"

"Iya. Itu yang mau kutanya sejak tadi. _Baby_ mau sama aku?"

Dengan wajah yang merah teramat sangat, Hyukjae berbalik badan hendak keluar dari kamar. Naas, dirinya malah ditarik hingga jatuh terlentang di kasur Donghae. TERLENTANG. DI. KASUR. DONGHAE.

ASTAGA MAMI, HYUKKIE MAU DIAPAIN?

"K-kapan? N-ngapain?" Hyukjae tergagap saat melihat tubuh Donghae yang sudah telanjang setengah. Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Hyukjae yang menggemaskan seperti orang bodoh.

"Daritadi. Cuma kamu sama sekali tidak menoleh kearahku sih, padahal aku mau pamer otot."

Hyukjae memandang tubuh Donghae dari atas ke bawah. Harus ia akui, keren. Dibandingkan otot-otot Hyukjae yang lebih kecil apalagi tubuh Hyukjae juga kering, tubuh Donghae itu sangat keren. Mirip Choi Siwon. Suami Hyukjae di alam mimpi. Yang merupakan aktor terkenal itu.

Sadar dirinya memerhatikan Donghae, wajah Hyukjae memerah. Ia segera mendorong Donghae yang seiring bertambahnya detik mendekati Hyukjae. Mengingat tubuh Hyukjae yang kering, kemungkinan tertimpa Donghae hingga sesak nafas itu sangat besar.

"A-aku sudah lihat! Sana pakai bajunya!" Hyukjae sesegera mungkin berdiri dan melemparkan pakaian Donghae. Memang dasar Donghae sama usilnya dengan Ryeowook, ditariklah Hyukjae lagi. Kali ini, Hyukjae jatuh di pangkuan Donghae. Kemungkinan memberontak Hyukjae sangatlah kecil dikarenakan Donghae memeluknya erat. Hyukjae yang panik hanya bisa menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Donghae cepat pakai baju jangan merusak mata polosku!"

"Kenapa? Bukannya _baby_ laki-laki juga ya? Atau jangan-jangan perempuan? Boleh kubuktikan?" Donghae tak henti-hentinya menggoda Hyukjae. Habis bocah ini lucu sih. Sok garang padahal aslinya...

"NGGAK!" Hyukjae spontan berteriak dan mencubit tangan Donghae. Donghae meringis kesakitan sementara mama Donghae memanggil dari bawah.

"Hae, Hyukkie, ada apa?"

Melihat ada kesempatan kabur, Hyukjae membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ia sudah siap untuk memfitnah Donghae.

"TANTE! DONGHAE- hmphtttt!"

"Tidak kenapa-napa, tadi Hyukjae hanya sedang menolak ajakanku untuk ke mal besok." dusta Donghae. Dijawab dengan mama Donghae yang mempercayai bualannya, Donghae menghela nafas.

"Lihat betapa baiknya aku."

Bukannya menanggapi Donghae, Hyukjae malah menggigit tangannya, membuat Donghae semakin kesakitan.

"Baiklah, aku kalah. Aku cuma mau mandi kok. Memangnya kamu mengharapkan yang lain?" tanyanya dengan nada sok polos sambil mendudukkan Hyukjae di sebelahnya. Pertanyaan sok polos Donghae ini tentu saja membuat Hyukjae tak segan untuk menghantam wajah Donghae dengan bantal.

"Aww! Oke! Oke! Aku cuma bercanda! Aku berhenti iseng asal kamu menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Hah? Yang mana?" Hyukjae pura-pura bego. Harapannya sih Donghae tiba-tiba ketimpa batu raksasa, lalu amnesia, lalu melupakan pernyataannya kepada Hyukjae.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa deh!" Donghae mencubit pipi Hyukjae gemas, "Jawab iya atau tidak?"

Apa boleh Hyukjae menjawab 'atau' saja? Tapi Hyukjae tau Donghae sedang tidak bercanda. Kelihatan sekali dari cara ia menatap Hyukjae dan tidak tersenyum bodoh seperti biasa.

"A-aku..." Belum menjawab saja wajah Hyukjae sudah memerah. Salahkan semuanya kepada makhluk jelek di sebelahnya ini. Dia membuat Hyukjae bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Donghae benar-benar mengacaukan perasaan Hyukjae bahkan Choi Siwon pun sepertinya tak sanggup menandingi karisma Donghae.

"Jawab dong! Lama banget!" protes Donghae tidak sabar. Gini-gini Donghae deg-deg an juga tau!

"Susah ya jawabnya? Kukasih pilihan lain deh!" putus Donghae.

"Kalau ini" Donghae menyentuh bibirnya, "dan ini" ia berganti menyentuh bibir Hyukjae, membuatnya tersentak. Ada perasaan aneh-aneh begitu saat Donghae menyentuhnya.

"Kalau sampai mereka bertemu, berarti kau menerimaku dan kalau sampai kebalikannya, berarti kau menolakku. Aku tidak menerima protes."

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Hyukjae. Matanya terpejam seiring mendekatnya wajah mereka. Tangannya sama sekali tidak menyentuh se-inci pun tubuh Hyukjae karena Donghae tidak ingin menahannya. Ini pilihan Hyukjae dan Donghae tidak bisa memaksanya. Ia harus menerima apapun jawaban yang akan diberikan Hyukjae.

Pergerakan Donghae terhenti saat ia merasakan jari-jari Hyukjae yang agak dingin mendorong halus bibirnya. Donghae membuka matanya dan menatap Hyukjae kecewa. Hyukjae... baru saja menolaknya bukan?

"T-tutup dulu pintunya..." lirih Hyukjae. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari kontak mata dengan Donghae.

Donghae yang tidak mengerti maksud Hyukjae masih tak kunjung bergerak. Tutup dulu? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan pintu?

Tunggu.

Hyukjae menyuruhnya untuk menutup pintu terlebih dahulu berarti...

"Hyuk maksudmu..." Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya. Hyukjae menutup kedua wajahnya yang memerah karena malu sambil mengangguk. Donghae tersenyum geli. Bagaimana bisa Donghae mengakui Hyukjae sebagai cowok tulen kalau Hyukjae bertingkah laku seperti gadis jatuh cinta begini? Sangat menggemaskan!

"Kau membuatku jantungan Hyuk. Pintunya mau ditutup kan? Ngomong-ngomong, aku tau cara yang tepat agar tidak ada lagi yang mengganggumu di sekolah."

"T-tutup dulu pintunya~"

Donghae tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Hyukjae gemas. "Sudah tidak sabar huh?" Donghae pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya.

"Hei. _Baby_-ku yang pemalu menyuruhku menutup pintunya. Jangan mengganggu privasi kami oke?"

Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Karena Donghae dan Hyukjae tidak membiarkan privasi mereka di ganggu, kita tinggalkan saja mereka oke?

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/n:**

Gaje banget hahaha. Tadinya sih diperkirakan cuma 1-2k+ tapi malah sampai 7k+ Kkkk~

Yang mau sekuel atau side story... buat sendiri aja ya? /slap

Btw, ambil aja yang bagusnya. Yang jeleknya jangan ditiru. Yah, walaupun ga yakin sih ada bagian yang bagus di FF ini kkkkk~

Thanks for every readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc ^^ 143 u guys~

.

.

.

**BONUS**

.

.

.

"Hyuk Hyuk~"

Pagi ini Ryeowook langsung menghampiri Hyukjae dan memberikannya pelukan. Ia sangat khawatir sekaligus senang mendengar apa yang diceritakan Donghae kemarin malam sampai tangannya pegal karena terus memegang telefon. Donghae persis seperti _fanboy_ yang baru saja dicium idola-nya dan Ryeowook berharap ia tidak akan mendengarkan celotehan dari Donghae untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mereka menyakitimu? Kukira kamu pulang duluan kemarin~" Ryeowook mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hyukjae, "Tapi kejadian kemarin lumayan lucu sih. Astaga Hyuk, lain kali coba cek knop pintu dulu sebelum panik ya?" sarannya. Wajah Hyukjae memerah karena malu.

"J-jangan diungkit ah! Malu-maluin banget tau!" protesnya. Ryeowook terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya yang baru dapat pasangan! Kapan aku sama Yesung-_ie_ jadian ya?" Ryeowook berandai. Sebelum Ryeowoon mengkhayal yang aneh-aneh, Hyukjae menepuk pipinya.

"Apaan sih?" protes Ryeowook. Hyukjae hanya tertawa kecil.

Ryeowook sudah mulai merasakan kejanggalan dari sini. Ada angin apa Hyukjae tiba-tiba jadi hobi tertawa seperti ini? Sudah jadian sih, tapi sepertinya orang jadian tidak ada yang se-sinting ini deh. Lagipula, Hyukjae memang terlihat berbeda hari ini.

Ryeowook menarik nafas dengan nada hiperbola saat menyadari hal aneh itu. Hyukjae pun memukul kepala Ryeowook sebelum anak itu membuat kehebohan di sekolah.

"H-Hyuk coba lihat!"

Yang namanya Ryeowook, diizinkan ataupun tidak ia akan tetap melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Hyukjae yang sudah tau itu hanya bisa pasrah saat Ryeowook menariknya dan mulai mengintip apa yang terselip di kerah bajunya.

"K-kau... siapa yang-" Ryeowook menatap Hyukjae horor. Hyukjae buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum Ryeowook salah paham.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira kok." bisiknya. Ryeowook yang mengerti maksud Hyukjae pun mengangguk-ngangguk.

"A~ sepertinya aku tau itu siapa~" goda Ryeowook, membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah malu. Gemas, ia mencubit kedua pipi Hyukjae. Jika saja Hyukjae tidak memukul tangannya, aksi Ryeowook mungkin tak akan berhenti bahkan sampai si guru _killer_ datang masuk ke kelas.

"Sakit tau! Jangan memperlakukanku seperti perempuan! Tidak Donghae, tidak kamu, sama saja!" protes Hyukjae. Ryeowook menyengir lebar. Setelah belasan menit menghalangi jalan masuk ke kelas, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook mulai berjalan ke meja masing-masing.

"Euw! Apaan tuh? Astaga, dirinya seperti pelacur!"

Ungkapan protes yang keterlaluan itu spontan menghentikkan langkah Ryeowook dan Hyukjae. Hyukjae baru tersadar kerah bajunya belum dibenahi sejak diberantaki Ryeowook tadi. Sesegera mungkin Hyukjae membenahinya walaupun ia bisa memprediksi kalau anak kelas akan terus meledeknya.

"Eh? Ngapain ditutupi? Kita semua sudah tau kok kalau kamu itu menjijikkan. Coba biar kami tebak berapa bayaran yang kau terima dari orang yang menyewamu semalam." sahut murid yang lain. Seluruh murid di kelasnya tertawa kecuali Junsu dan Ryeowook.

"Jaga mulut kalian!" Ryeowook yang sudah tidak sabar temannya dipermainkan, melempar buku entah milik siapa ke perkumpulan murid tak tau diri itu.

"Temannya marah ih takut~" ledek salah satu gadis disana. "Yah, mentang-mentang dibawah perlindungan Donghae begitu deh. Mau pamer." ledek laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Penggaris papan tulis melayang kearah anak-anak itu, membuat mereka menjerit entah kaget atau takut. Kali ini bukan lagi aksi anarkis Ryeowook, melainkan Hyukjae.

"Tolong jaga mulut kalian. Ry-"

"_Baby_, jangan galak begitu dong~"

Ucapan Hyukjae terpotong saat seseorang yang terdengar sangat familiar memeluk pinggangnya. Seluruh murid di kelas –termasuk Ryeowook– mendadak diam dan terperangah melihat Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil memeluk korban mereka. Diluar kelas juga banyak yang rela berdesakan demi melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Donghae.

"D-Donghae...?"

"Yes, _baby_?"

Wajah Hyukjae merona saat Donghae membalas panggilannya. Fakta bahwa Donghae menjawab panggilan Hyukjae tepat di samping daun telinganya membuat telinga Hyukjae semakin memanas dan memerah, lebih merah daripada wajahnya.

"Telingamu merah sekali... aku jadi gemas." Dengan isengnya Donghae mengecup kilat telinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang kaget dan malu setengah mati langsung menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya sementara itu Ryeowook dan Donghae saling bertatapan dan menyeringai.

_Lihat saja apa ekspresi anak satu sekolah nanti!_

"_Baby_ lihat aku dong~" Donghae merengek. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala membuat Donghae dengan terpaksa membalik tubuh Hyukjae. Donghae mengerucutkan bibir saat Hyukjae masih menutup wajahnya. Kalau menunggu Hyukjae terus sih... berarti memberikan drama gratis untuk anak-anak satu sekolah dong? Huh! Donghae tidak mau kalau tidak ada bayarannya! Dengan paksa Donghae menarik kedua tangan Hyukjae. Dalam hati ia tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang sudah semerah-merahnya.

"Sini biar kulihat!" Donghae sedikit menarik kerah kemeja Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum bangga saat melihat adanya _hickey_ yang terlihat masih baru di leher Hyukjae dan mengelusnya, membuat Hyukjae menggeliat geli.

Tapi adakah yang sadar kalau senyuman Donghae berubah menjadi seringaian?

Hanya Ryeowook-lah yang menyadarinya. Maklum sama-sama anak iseng. Sehati. Sama liciknya. Sama sintingnya.

"Kalian tadi ribut karena ini?" Donghae bertanya walaupun sudah tau jawabannya, "Wah, sayang sekali semua orang mempermasalahkannya padahal aku membuat tanda ini dengan penuh perasaan." Donghae sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Ryeowook yang baru berdiri di sebelah Hyukjae berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan tawa karena melihat para siswa dan siswi mulai heboh dan bahkan ada yang terpingsan-pingsan dan nangis tidak rela mendengarnya. Ada pula yang mengoceh-ngoceh kesal tak percaya, tapi ada juga yang mendukung hubungan mereka. Rupanya memang ada yang menyukai pasangan ini sejak awal Donghae menyatakan perasaannya beberapa minggu lalu.

Hyukjae yang kaget mendengar banyak suara berjatuhan langsung membalik badan. Ia bingung melihat begitu banyak orang yang terkapar di lantai dan heboh disana-sini.

"Wah, kalian jadi tau deh rahasia kita." Donghae sok-sok polos berucap. Dengan sangat tiba-tiba ia kembali memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang. "Kalau begitu sekalian kukasih tau ya. Kita resmi loh pacaran." pamer Donghae, "Dan kalau kalian berani mengerjai dan menyakitinya lagi, aku pindah sekolah." ancam Donghae. Ryeowook tertawa ngakak mendengar ancaman Donghae yang bagaikan orang sok penting. Tapi memang efek dari ancaman ini bagus sih, karena mereka semua terlalu cinta mati dengan Donghae.

Sayang sekali acara dramatis nan romantis dadakan ini harus terhenti di tengah-tengah saat guru Kim, si cowok jadi-jadian bernama lengkap Kim Heechul (yang maunya dipanggil Heenim) memasuki kelas dengan tampang sangar karena melihat kerusuhan yang diyakini bermula dari Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

"Lee Donghae anak XII IPS 2 dan Lee Hyukjae anak XII IPA 3, keluar sekarang! Lari keliling lapangan 20 kali karena bermesraan di sekolah dan 40 kali karena menyebabkan kerusuhan! Sekarang!" perintahnya, "Kim Ryeowook boleh kembali ke tempat duduk dengan syarat, USIR MEREKA SEMUA YANG DILUAR."

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya sementara Ryeowook menenggak ludah. Ia melirik Hyukjae tidak enak.

"H-Hyuk... maaf tidak menemanimu lari." ucapnya sebelum memulai acaranya mengusir-ngusir para murid. Hyukjae masih membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ucapan Ryeowook pun bagai masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. Hyukjae tak mampu membayangkan seberapa keram kakinya, semakin besar betisnya, dan semakin kurus dirinya besok.

Donghae bukannya merasa bersalah malah tersenyum girang dan menarik Hyukjae yang masih terpaku keluar kelas. Karena Hyukjae yang tak kunjung berjalan, Donghae dengan sangat rela menggendong Hyukjae bak pengantin baru dan berjalan riang.

"Yay! Lari bareng _baby_~" nyanyinya penuh kebahagiaan.

"Yay kepalamu! Argh! _This is nightmare_! LEE DONGHAE BRENGSEEEKKKK!"

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
